


Reflections

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Reichenangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows he cannot grieve forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

There are days when even the skies are mourning. Days when the grey, cold world is filling with the tears that John will not – cannot – shed. Days when he finds himself wandering through the empty world once more, drowning in memories as the shelter of his umbrella hides his grief from passersby. He doesn't know what he'd say to anyone who noticed him. Doesn't know what to tell himself, when he catches sight of the reflections in the puddles, sees the figure on the edge of the roof again, reaching for air.

He's tried to make his peace with it. Sherlock is gone. No one knows better than John that Sherlock is gone. He'd seen Sherlock fall. Held Sherlock's pulseless wrist in his hand. But John remembers the ball, flipping from one hand to the other restlessly as Sherlock waited in the lab. Any medical student knows the ball in the armpit maneuver. Though why Sherlock would...

The discrepancies gnaw at his dreams. The private funeral. The closed coffin. Molly, unable to meet his eyes. There are no answers.

In bright sunlight, it's easier to take a few more steps down the road of acceptance. Easier to move on. Easier to abandon miracles.

But when the rain comes he walks through reflections, and dreams, and tries his best not to believe.

**Author's Note:**

>  **From a Watson's Woes Prompt:** [rain picture](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kcscribbler/15312842/129409/original.jpg)  
> 


End file.
